The House Always Wins
by HRHLEN
Summary: What ever happens next, you need to be my bodyguard Jasper from Nevada.
1. Disclaimers and Such

Update 12/7/15

I've noticed some formatting issues with these chapters and I'm fixing them as we speak. Also, the next chapter will be up soon. Sorry for the delay!

* * *

Disclaimer and Notes

While the Royals and its characters belong to E, this story and ideas are mine. Don't sue me, don't be a copy cat and do enjoy!

Follow me ( HRH_Len ) and my editor ( The_Royals_Fans &amp; Lily_G77 ) and the official The Royals ( TheRoyalsOnE ) on Twitter!


	2. Ch 1 : Welcome to the Shit Show

Peasant... I'm a peasant.

Oh how easily the monarchy could be dissolved. Everything she'd known, the home she'd grown up in, gone. Her life, OVER. And what was "just" Eleanor, the former British Princess left with?

Nothing.

No degree, she'd never held a job, she didn't have any money and the tabloids weren't as eager to pay for exclusives she'd once given them for free.

Not that any of this had actually happened (yet) but it was bound to. Sooner than she could have ever imagined. Specially now that her father's broadcast was being played every hour on the hour on CNN. A referendum to abolish the monarchy? Was he mad?

Turning the television off she ran a frustrated hand through her hair, hitting a tangle or two, before looking down at the half-naked man who still lay asleep next to her. What would happen when she was no longer his employer? What Princess could he go play bodyguard to? ...Whose bed would he be weaseling his way into?

The thought of Jasper as anything other than her blackmailer made her uneasy. The cat and mouse game had long since gotten old and she hated him for what he did to her. Or so she had to constantly remind herself.

The only way she was getting away from the shit show her life had turned into was to get high. Which could be easily arranged. Eleanor reached over him for the water bong on the nightstand only to knock the bloody thing over when he suddenly grabbed her arm.

"We've been here before." He said as he pulled her up against him with a triumphant smirk as she gave in. For now.

After all... The house always wins.

* * *

\- Notes -

Posts will go up Monday and Wednesday :) hopefully this will hold us all over till Sunday's and next season!

Please follow on Twitter HRH_Len

Please review! (Ask box or Twitter will do!)

As you can tell, Jasper is alive and kicking here, for the record, this is set in a universe where Eleanor came back from Monaco and Jasper was fine and dandy, just didn't tell her about his indiscretion with the Queen ;)


	3. Ch 2: FML

Chapter 2: #FML

Eleanor's favorite blackmailer had whispered something in her ear just before she left the bed. The thought played over and over in her mind as she enjoyed her morning shower. When she emerged from the bathroom, she wore a smirk that broadcasted the possibility of having a comeback to such a dirty idea.

"How abouuuuut-" she started but soon confusion took over her expression as she found Jasper sitting on the bed next to half a dozen packed bags. Her bags.

"What's going on?" she asked, removing the towel from her hair, not sure if she should hold her position or sit.

"You need to get dressed."

He wasn't playing blackmailer, Jasper was playing her bodyguard. For once, it had nothing to do with something he wanted out of her, but with her actual safety.

"Please tell me-"

In what seemed like two long strides Jasper made it from the bed to standing just inches from her. The princess had yet to see him in action when it came to doing his job. She knew of his need to be in control, how far he would go to get what he wanted, but she had yet to meet the side of him that didn't care to ask her to do something twice. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. He then repeated himself, slower this time, to make sure she understood he wasn't in the mood for questions.

"We need to be out of here in 20 minutes. Get dressed."

No titles, no 'please', and no more questions from the princess. For once she did as she was told in exchange for nothing and she dressed quickly. After zipping up her dress, she turned to him, her lips already parted to demand answers but he was already holding the door open for her. What had happened? The gears in her head would turn but come up with no reason for this behavior. Following him down the hall and to the tunnels she meant to inquire about the bags but knew it would get her nowhere.

As they reached what she supposed was their destination, he opened the car door and waited for her to get in before he joined her. Never had she left the Palace in such a hurry. Her hair was still damp and she couldn't tell if she was shaking due to the weather or her nerves getting the best of her.

"I ORDER YOU to talk to me! What in bloody hell is going on?"

His answer left her wishing he hadn't said a thing.

"The King of England was found at the palace gates, he was stabbed."

* * *

-*-*- Notes -*-*-

Posts will go up Monday and Wednesday :) hopefully this will hold us all over till Sunday's and next season!

Please follow on Twitter HRH_Len

Please review! (Ask box was down, has now been enabled ! Twitter will also do!)


	4. Ch 3 : Bat Country

Ow. Ow. Oww... My life hurts. Why does my life hurt?

It could be because she was awake and this time she didn't have anything to numb herself with. Jasper had made sure of that. Roughly a day ago, he stopped time when he informed her of her father's attack. He was only able to keep her in the car by pouring her a drink, and being the master manipulator she loved to hate, he's drugged her. Drugged her and provided fix after fix every time she seemed hysterical. Only then was he able to get her on a plane and to God knows where. The drugs were gone now. They'd been thrown out the window of a moving car. Or maybe he rolled down the window on the plane and threw them out?

Wait.

No.

That part was probably a dream. Was her father's fate just a nightmare too? None of it felt real. She didn't even know how long she had been like this. Everything just mixed together in her head, making it hurt.

Her life just hurt.

Groaning, she dared open her eyes. Through blurry vision she could see the room was a mess. A hotel. She was in a hotel with cheap way-under-100-thread-count sheets. A girl like her was never disoriented enough to not recognize cheap when she felt it against her skin.

"Jasper?"

It was a whisper. Her mouth was so dry and her throat hurt. Then again, even the intangible parts of her hurt. Sitting up, she took her time to eye everything in the small room before calling him again. Not that he would hear her hoarse voice. After feeling around the bed for her phone, she turned to the nightstand to find a letter. It was addressed to her in Liam's hand writing.

Desperate for answers, Eleanor almost tore the thing in half trying to get it open. She looked it over three times to make sure he'd actually written it, paying extra attention to how he dotted his i's and crossed his t's. Hopefully this letter contained the answers she was looking for. She needed to know her brother had really written it before bothering with the contents. Right now she couldn't even trust her self. Her own mind was trying to convince her that the jumbled up series of events she "remembered" were true. Couldn't be. Specially because windows on airplanes didn't roll down nor had she ever seen Jasper wear a paisley shirt.

_Len,_

_By the time you've read this I hope you are as far as Jasper could have taken you. I regret that you had to find out the news about our father's attack this way but I assure you he is being taken care of. I've asked Jasper to keep you away from the palace. Our mother and Cyrus are just trying to sink their claws into me as I am now the acting king of England. No need for you to be collateral damage in what ever is happening here. The Queen will think you just took off to binge somewhere and I will keep her attention on me while we figure out what has really happened to our father. Please don't do anything irrational and be safe. When we sort things out, I will send for you._

_Yours always,_  
_Liam_

She must have read it over at least a dozen times, mentally asking it questions the innocent piece of paper couldn't answer when she heard the door open. Jasper closed the door behind him then making his way over to sit at the edge of the bed. All she could do was stare at him, every unspoken question from before, forming in her mouth but never making it past her lips. He put the unopened water it in her hand and practically tore the letter out of the other.

"It's just water. You're dehydrated, drink your highness."

Doing as she was told, she drank the entire contents, not taking her eyes off his. Even after finding her voice again, she could do nothing but stare.

"How long was I out of it?"

"It's been three days."

* * *

Jasper was trying to be professional. This wasn't the time for mind games nor did he want to risk her going on a rampage again. He didn't have the means to sedate her this time. Just a few hours ago, the woman sitting before him had given him a run for his money and genuinely challenged him, forcing him to manhandle her into the room and not the way she liked it. The motel's owner had been handsomely payed off in advanced for the damages and for his silence. Anything to keep him from calling the police.

"Lay low" were Liam's last words before he packed the princess' things, and that he would. Everyone knew Las Vegas cops were never in the mood to deal with the crazies they faced on a nightly basis.

* * *

Notes:

Thanks for the likes and follows! I know they don't talk much but next chapter will be a lot of convo :) Please review, the ask box is up on Tumblr and do follow on Twitter ! HRH_Len


	5. Ch 4: Take Charge

"Did you know Las Vegas has a black book?"

Experience had taught Jasper that she could be difficult while under the influence. Sober and clean, she was just insufferable. Two days after their arrival, her fake enthusiasm had the same effect on him as nails on a chalkboard. Of all the ways he could imagine to shut the princess up, Jasper cared for none of the physical ones. Not anymore.

When she wasn't trying to drive him insane, she was trying to leave the motel. On her first attempt, Eleanor picked up a stack of touristy pamphlets to hit him with when he nearly tackled her by the front desk. Some of the most obnoxious materials ever written had made their way back to their room with them when he threw her over his shoulder and carried her back to what she now called 'The Red Room of Pain'.

The nickname for room 104, to his disappointment, came from the fire engine red carpet and roulette table like patterns on the sheets. Unfortunately, the only one being tortured in the tacky room, was him. And not the way he liked it.

"I know."

"Do you? Would your name happen to be listed, Jasper from Nevada?"

This had to be some sort of defense mechanism. The woman he'd been smitten with a few weeks ago wasn't this childish. All questions about her father's wellbeing had been replaced with _this_ behavior once she gave up on making demands and finding her phone. Too bad the thing had flown out the window along with her stash on the drive through the desert. Not that she needed to know that.

"Well, Jaspurr, if you bothered taking me for a walk instead of keeping me here in a not so gilded cage, I wouldn't be bored and you wouldn't have to be told that the Bronze Lion outside the MGM Grand Hotel weighs 50 tons, making it the lar-"

"Put on your sunglasses. Jeans and a t-shirt. No makeup. Let's go."

Eleanor tossed the pamphlet aside and was waiting for him by the door before he managed to put his shoes on. In combination with her previous choice of words, her behavior reminded him of a dog wanting to be walked. The idea of pulling her by a leash instead of her hair wasn't half bad. Not bad at all.

Unfortunately, the idea would have to sit on the back burner. He had to keep himself from putting too much thought into his mental list of things to do to her. In addition to arousal, it brought back feelings of guilt. He hadn't lay a hand on her since his encounter with her mother. Knowing Helena, she couldn't wait to let Eleanor know of his indiscretion in the cruelest way possible. Had it not been for Liam's request and the distance it put between the Queen and the Princess, he most likely would have never seen Eleanor again.

That made him uneasy. The lies he passed off as excuses for his behavior were starting to keep him up at night. He never meant to hurt her. Even if there were no feelings involved, there was a level of attachment to what they did. Even he had to admit so.

Eleanor called Jasper out of his thoughts when her imaginary leash pulled him into a hole in the wall kind of bar. The kind he shouldn't have a princess who couldn't afford to make headlines in. Grabbing her by the arm he meant to lead her outside but she did have a point.

"I doubt anyone in a bar with sticky chairs will know who I am or care. Two drinks. You have my word."

The argument was valid. If he had learned anything from her fun facts, the bar wasn't even located in Vegas. If she caused a scene, she wouldn't call any more attention to herself than the questionable patrons of the bar. It was also very difficult to say no to her when he knew she must be going through a lot more than she let on. Maybe

"Two drinks"

* * *

Her first drink was long gone before his beer. She knew he wouldn't order anything stronger and in his own way, take control of the situation. He had all the control while she had none. Her life was just up in the air and there was nothing she could do. Liam had placed it all in Jasper's hands. She felt helpless and it wouldn't do. The drugs were gone, she was thousands of miles away from home and the man before her hadn't taken her out of her misery in ways only he knew how.

They were making small talk about the room's tacky furnishings when something caught her eye behind Jasper's head. A woman, around her age, had just exchanged money for something very small and made her way to the back of the room. Excusing herself, she hopped off her stool only to have him grab her arm.

"Just a trip to the loo, need to escort me there?"

She pulled away and quickly followed her to the lady's room. Cutting to the chase, Eleanor parted with a bracelet and a ring in exchange for a few pills. By the time she came back, Jasper was on his way to check up on her. Lucky for her, the woman had probably never seen a Hermes bangle in her life and was more than happy to trade.

Apparently, beer went right through her body guard and he excused himself, leaving her at the bar with a warning and the second and final round of drinks. Not if she could help it. He would surely order some more to quench his thirst after the ecstasy she crushed and dropped in his drink made him oh so thirsty.

* * *

-NOTES-

Sorry for the delay! Crazy day!

Please review, the ask box is up on Tumblr and do follow on Twitter ! HRH_Len and my editor The_Royals_Fans


	6. Ch 5: Making Bets In A Burning Room

Jasper couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten a good night's sleep. It might have been before they came stateside. Well it wasn't his last night in Eleanor's bed at the palace. Maybe before she'd left for Monaco. Before the Queen…

He dismissed the thought quickly. He didn't want to ruin his morning when for the first time all week the couch felt remotely comfortable. Maybe it was comfortable because it wasn't the couch. It had also occurred to him that he didn't remember wrestling Eleanor into the room last night. He didn't remember anything past buying the second round of drinks actually.

He furrowed his brows with eyes still shut, in preparation to glare at Princess I'm-a-mouth-breather-when-I-do-too-much-coco lying inches away. Opening them, he did just that. What the hell had she done?

Well, she wasn't hung over. She couldn't help but smile at the fact she got away with what felt like a good night. Hopefully, she had Jasper to thank for the way she ached in the most intimate of places. Drugging Jasper might have been the best idea she'd had in a while. Opening her eyes she turned to find him glaring at her. How long had he been awake? Before she could say anything cheeky he shoved her off the bed with his foot.

"I barely missed the night stand! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Okay. No longer happy to be aching (more like hurting now) because of him, she pulled the sheets down to cover herself with and returned his death glare once she got back up on the bed. Eleanor knew an angry man when she saw one. Seeing as it wasn't in his nature to actually hurt her, she kept her distance. By now he was sitting up against the back board as he felt around the bed for his phone, much like she had before. Only difference was, he found his.

"I don't know HOW you got your hands on whatever you drugged me with but for your sake I hope-"

"It was just a Molly or two I scored in the little girl's room. You'll get over it. Nothing happened." She rolled her eyes and got comfortable against the backboard as she watched him google to make sure they hadn't been spotted.

* * *

He checked every tabloid he could think of, even the American ones to make sure their location was still unknown. Jasper's level of irritation with her was beyond his own understanding. He wished she wouldn't say a word. Regardless of the things her mouth had done to him, or why he couldn't stop thinking about it now that he recalled the memory, he was getting angrier and angrier with her every word.

"Enlighten me, your highness. They aren't free back home and I doubt anyone just gave them away."

Bringing her left hand up to show him her lack of jewelry, Eleanor proceeded to explain herself "I traded my Hermes bangle and my mother's ring for… them."

A sense of relief washed over Jasper as he didn't find anything on them. Not a single picture or article. It took a few seconds of silence for him look up from his phone to see what had finally gotten her to shut up. Eleanor was looking at her hand, where her mother's ring had been replaced by a thin band sporting a solitaire green stone. He didn't know what her mother's ring looked like but he was pretty sure that wasn't it.

All too soon, the tables had turned. His mouth went dry as her confused gaze turned to him, this time it was her turn to demand answers. He looked down at his own left hand to see a silvery band on his ring finger as well. The color drained from Eleanor's face faster than it had the morning he blackmailed her. Back then, he had enjoyed every second of it. This time... Not so much.

"You're toying with me, right?" she practically stuttered, managing to keep her demanding tone. "Tell me this is another of your sick little games.

Jasper sat there in as much shock as she was. Really wishing he was messing with her but this time joke was on her.

* * *

-NOTES-

Sorry for keeping it short! I'm pretty sick :( I'll make Wednesday a pretty damn long one!

Thanks for reading! Reviews welcome!


	7. Ch 6: A Good Run of Bad Luck

"Thanks for the shiner, babe."

Jasper wasn't one to complain but a black eye was no wedding gift. Nothing could have prepared him for Eleanor's fit this morning. She got out of bed and paced around in denial. She was halfway across the room when a comment he should have kept to himself led her to the next phase of grief. Anger fell short of what she displayed before she locked herself up in the bathroom, leaving him with a black eye and a cracked phone screen. Since her little melt down about an hour ago, she had somewhat regained her composure and emerged from the bathroom with the darkest make up he'd seen her wear in quite some time.

"Well if you like, I can hit you in the other eye and even it out. You can wear my sunglasses. I don't care."

"Princess, we've only been marrie-"

"Supposedly married." She corrected him as she applied a second coat of mascara. "For all I know you're trying to hold this over my head Jasper. You had me fooled with the sex tape. Can't pull a stunt like that twice."

"If you're so convinced this isn't real, why are you still wearing the ring?"

Jasper made eye contact with her through the mirror. The look on her face said enough. Jasper 1, Her Royal Highness 0. As soon as she looked away he smirked to himself. He wasn't trying to make her any angrier, all contraire. He'd actually been worried when he couldn't hear her through the bathroom door. It was best not to push her buttons, not until they knew what they were dealing with here. The only way to do that was to go back to the scene of the crime.

Their only leads were the rings on their fingers and a picture in his phone. Nothing romantic or remotely funny about it. Just them, in front of the chapel flipping off who ever took the picture. Anyone in their right mind could tell they were very intoxicated from just looking at this picture. He couldn't wait to meet the idiot who let them get married in the first place.

"Well, I'm ready for my close up." He announced as he put on her cat eyed sunglasses and walked to the door. He opened it for her since it was the least he could do for his bride right now. Soon enough, they would go to the chapel, find out nothing happened and it was all a ceremony done just for fun. No wedding license, no annulment, no harm done. Jasper couldn't wait to laugh this all off.

* * *

"Why the hell are you laughing?!"

Eleanor demanded as she narrowed her at him. Jasper was laughing in order to not cry at this point. His face hidden in his arm as he laid it across the hood of the car. Turning back to the mess before her she bit the insides of her cheeks.

This couldn't be happening. Much like her life, the chapel where they supposedly got married in the night before, had burned to the ground. The fire fighters were packing up and getting ready to leave as soon as the one who seemed to be in charge was done talking to a half dressed Elvis impersonator. God forbid that had been the man to sign off on all this.

As soon as the firefighters were on their way, she approached him not really sure how to phrase any of the questions she had in mind. The man seemed to recognize her. One could even say he was happy to see a familiar face. Fuck. And according to him, his partner had wed them at some point after midnight. This was not what she wanted to hear. Whose bright idea was it to place the Clark County Marriage Bureau a few blocks away from a 24 hour wedding chapel!? It was like storing ammo and guns in the same place!

"So we actually got married? Marriage license, legal documents and all?" She asked, feeling somewhat defeated by now.

"I told Juan that the fire dancers were a bad idea… That couple that came in after y'all was just so hell bent on having them." He explained with a sigh, ignoring her question about their ceremony. Who the hell cared about THESE idiots and their wondering circus!? "I didn't even get to give them their certificate. It was all lost in the fire."

"Wait. All lost? You mean.. our paperwork too?" A ray of hope!

"Oh no, I was out taking care of all the previous documents when these folks came in. Your stuff is safe and on its way!" He said with much too much enthusiasm. "You should get a certificate in the mail in a few weeks. You two are very much officially married!"


	8. Ch 7: The Devil is in the Details

Jasper had barely gotten the door open when Eleanor rushed past him. Her mood was getting on his nerves but he did his best to wear his poker face and let the quiet storm just have it's way with her. He could settle for what ever was left. He knew she would somehow manage to blame him for this bind and all that was left to do was wait for the verbal abuse to spill from her lips.

The princess kicked her shoes off before turning to him, ready to deliver the empty threats he'd been waiting for since they left the chapel only to be caught off guard by him getting in her face. Much like he'd done their last moments in the palace she thought to herself and knowing very well this was not a Jasper she wanted to cross.

"I've had enough of you. It ends here. We are stuck together, you like it or not, regardless of what is happening back at the palace, video or no video... That ring on your finger may mean nothing to you but to me it is just evidence that I own you."

It took all his self control to keep his hands off her. This woman needed a strong hand, not someone who lost control of the situation much like she was doing right now.

As expected, what ever she had rehearsed in that over made up little head of hers had been put to pasture as she just stood before him with that particular look she only gave him when she was drugged out of her mind and didn't want to say 'Oh please Jasper, press my reset button. Hell, push all my buttons Jaspaaaaah'. But there were no drugs. And the look was still on her face.

"You can take off the ring or take off your dress."

Her initial reaction was to touch the ring in question. She couldn't remember how it ended up on her finger but that was where it belonged. Unzipping the back of her dress, slowly, knowing very well how he liked it, she didn't take her eyes off his for a second. Even after it became undone, there was a pause as a silent understanding was exchanged. Her consent for his expertise at making her feel everything she wanted to and forget for a moment everything she didn't want to think about.

The dress slid right off, pooling around her ankles to reveal she'd worn nothing underneath. If surprise had ever made its appearance on Jasper's face, the slight twitch of an eyebrow would have to be it.

He turned made her turn around, wasting no time as he kissed her neck from behind while he undid his own clothes. With hands on her hips, he walked her over to their bed and pushed her down rather roughly. Her body barely got the chance to bounce before he pinned her down, his hand holding her face, demanding a kiss before he trailed down her neck. Pushing away from her, he looked down at her nude form, knowing she was as eager as the first time. He slowly ran his fingers down from her shoulders, feeling her body rise to meet them almost cat like.

He could also feel her tense under his digits as he switched to his nails once at the small of her back. She released the breath she probably didn't realize she'd been holding, as discretely as possible but he heard it. He was very well aware of every reaction her body had to his. From goosebumps to her pulse.

Running the same hand up her back he dug his fingers into her hair and pulled back gently, enjoying her little noises before he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Now that we're on the same page... Let me enjoy my rights as your husband."

Pushing away from her all together he lay against the pillows, flat on his back before he called her over with his fingers. She was more than familiar with what those fingers could really do but he didn't seem to have any intentions of playing with her. Getting on her hands and knees she crawled over to him and found her place on his lap, throwing a leg over to straddle him. He took her hands and laced his fingers with hers, enjoying the view for a moment before he opted to sit up. Even if he had the upper hand, being eye to eye with the raven haired beauty had it's benefits. Feeling her nipples against his chest, for one. It had always driven him insane but he couldn't let her use that against him.

Just as he was running his fingers into her hair once more, she slipped right between his fingers and crashed her lips against his in a demanding kiss. No foreplay seemed to be messing with her more than he'd expected, as he felt her instantly grind her hips against his hardened length. Jasper had never experienced this sort of begging from her but he was more than happy to give her what she needed.

He lifted her hips off his and felt her adjust the angle as she came down, taking his entire cock into her. Princess or not, she moaned like the common whore she was known to behave like. But those days were over. The intrusive thought was quickly dismissed and replaced with cursing as she breathlessly kissed him as she rode him at the pace he dictated.

Breaking the kiss, she looked into her lover's eyes as she moaned for him, much like she'd done every time he'd had his way with her. He held her throat just tight enough to tease her, never breaking eye contact as he thrust into her harder now. At this she practically purrs for him, as she arches her back in an attempt to give his body the release it seeks. She feels the pressure build on her own hips, as her inner muscles tighten even more, if possible, around his swollen cock.

She was struggling, he could tell. More so as she put her hands on him without an invitation, gripping his shoulders, she lightly sinks her nails into his skin as if to show him what she wants him to do to her back, but tenfold. His marks on her skin were all she had left to remember him by between their little sessions and right now she needed it all. Sooner better than later, as she was somewhat lightheaded and her orgasm threatened to take over her body soon.

Giving her exactly what she wants, Jasper released his hold on her neck and ran his nails down her back making the woman in his arms scream. By now he was fucking her as hard as he could when he felt her tense once more. Taking that as his queue, he released into her as this time, it's his turn to assault her mouth, his hands at her hips, surely leaving his fingerprints there for her to enjoy later.

Turning her face away, she lands against his chest as they both fight to catch their breath. She couldn't think... Meaning it had worked. All she felt was the satisfaction of the orgasm that had just taken over her, complements of one Jasper from who cares where. His hands ran up and down her sides, softly now, tracing little red lines which would surely sting when she showered later.

Why wait thought? Not like they had anything better to do.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, he kissed her cheek before he whispered. "Good girl..." with a playful smirk on his lips as he felt the goosebumps make an appearance. Little did he know she a small smile had also payed her lips a visit.


	9. Ch 8: All Bets Are Off

Chapter 8: All Bets Are Off

Sleep was a funny thing. The time allotted for sleep was not the time her mind allowed her body to get any rest. Her thoughts were all raising their hand at the same time, like reporters demanding they get to ask their questions first. Yet she had no answers. All she did was hold on to her imaginary podium and shift her weight from one foot to the other. Sleeplessness was the only constant in her life. A constant easily dismissed with the recreational use of drugs and alcohol. But before she got into all that, the only thing that set her mind at ease and guaranteed a good night's sleep was talking to her brother.

It had been a week since she'd been uprooted, since her father's attack, since so much had happened that all she had left was apathy. It was just too much. Here she was playing Jasper's pet once more, only this time, he held a mistake on both their parts over her head.

Married.

The words married and mistake should never be in the same sentence. Not that she ever the M word ever applying to her anyway. Marriage was for believers like Liam and Ophelia, and maybe even people with an agenda like Gemma. Not Lenny. These things didn't happen to the likes of her. She wasn't a believer, not after she had seen her parent's marriage crumble all these years. She had no agenda; her marriage wasn't some political event to be celebrated. It would never mean anything to anyone since she had never been the heiress to the throne.

It should mean something. It would mean something to Liam.

Liam would care. Where she couldn't, he would. He would talk her out of this apathetic-pathetic funk she was in and maybe make her care. Care for the mess she was in. Or at least set his mind at ease. Her brother had so much on his plate right now that being one less worry for him would probably make her feel better.

Getting out of bed without waking him had proven rather easy since they didn't exactly cuddle. They enjoyed the vastness of the bed. Occasionally their feet or an elbow made contact and just as quickly wonder back to its half of the bed. She felt around with her feet till she found a t-shirt and slipped into it before setting out to look for Jasper's phone. Even with very little lighting from under the bathroom door, the room's colors were just scandalous, distracting even, making her search challenging, but not impossible.

Minutes later she was sitting at the edge of the tub, phone in hand. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked. Why would it be? After all, there was no video. Dialing Liam she checked her watch as she heard it ring. Thankfully time difference worked in her favor.

"Hey, you didn't call yesterday, is everything okay?"

They'd been talking? Well of course they had, Liam had ordered Jasper to take her out of country.

"Actually, it's me." She whispered into the phone, then moving to sit inside the tub, even closing the shower curtain hoping not to wake Jasper.

Then there was silence on the line then he practically whispered her name as well. Maybe this wasn't a good time for him?

"Len? Where's Jasper, is everything okay? Did something happen?"

"No no everything's fine… I just wanted to talk to you. I don't have my phone, I think Jasper's hidden it and- I've just been so lost without you."

For a moment her voice broke but she managed to bite her cheeks and stop herself from crying for the time being.

"H-how's dad?"

"He's doing better. He made it through surgery and it was touch and go for a few days. He's breathing on his own- Lenny? Don't... He's fine! He's doing better!"

Eleanor hadn't known how bad this had all been. He hadn't been able to breathe on his own for a few days?! And she was all the way over here?! She covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming. All she wanted to do was scream and- and what? And nothing. There wasn't a damn thing she could do.

"I should be there! Liam I need to see him, how, who did this?!"

"We don't know… Trust me, Ted, everyone is working hard to get to the bottom of this. Please stay cal-"

"HOW CAN I STAY CALM!?"

At this point she got so agitated, her words still echoing against the disgusting bathroom walls before Jasper's fist on the door and a few threats joined them.

"Len talk to me, what's going on? What is that?"

"It's Jasper, I woke him up"

"Why is he yelling such profanity? Has he hurt you?!"

Just then he got the door open and stood there, less than happy with her but at the same time his eyes gave him away. He wasn't angry, he was scared.

"No, no Liam everything's fine. We're fine. I just needed to talk to you."

Saying her quick goodbyes she then held the phone up for Jasper to take. He looked at the screen but the call had ended.

"What the fuck was that?"

* * *

A few hours after her nervous breakdown, Jasper was putting their bags in the car just as the sun was coming up. He was too tired to drive but hopefully the coffee would kick in soon. After she had finally cried herself to sleep, he didn't dare close his eyes. So far, every time he'd been fooled into thinking he could rest, something would happen.

He had to keep her busy and so far, Vegas had proven the worst place to do so. The ring on his finger seemed more and more like evidence that another night in Las Vegas and things wouldn't end well. He didn't resent that little set back as much as he'd like to think he did. It wasn't like she seemed to. Just moments ago she wouldn't even take the thing off to get in the shower. It would do, for now, he concluded as he put the last bag in the back seat. As soon as things went back to some sort of 'normal', where she didn't need him and her wish was her command, she would have this annulled. So he told himself before his heart chimed in with a "Maybe she won't".

* * *

Liam had finally managed to sit with his father for the first time all day. The man was asleep by now and he did his best not to disturb him. So much had come to light with all this. Unfortunately, not enough. He felt like he was barely scratching at the surface of something that went beyond his mother's affairs, his uncle's hidden agenda and who ever dared attack his father.

Even with all that swirling in his mind, he worried about his sister. He'd sent her away to keep her safe, to keep her from hurting herself. He couldn't lose her too. Something called his thoughts back to her. Before the phone call, he could feel something was wrong. Different.

Jasper had called him diligently every day. The last two days had been radio silence and he'd just assumed he was keeping Len distracted. As per their last conversation, he was keeping her clean as well. Eying his phone one more time, he saw a text from Ophelia.

'I found something.'

Bingo. As soon as he could set his mind at ease about Eleanor one more time, he could focus on their father's attacker. He just needed to know she was really fine and that he'd done the right thing in trusting Jasper. Kissing his father's hand, he made sure he was comfortable and well before stepping out of the room to meet Ophelia in her father's office.

* * *

Not good not good not good…

Her brain was on loop. Before she thought of what she should actually do with the newly acquired information, she'd texted Liam that she'd found something. It had taken all afternoon for her father to leave his office and once he did, Ophelia set to the task of getting any information she could on Jasper and Eleanor's location and what they'd been up to. All tracking info indicated they'd been in Vegas all week. There was nothing particularly off about that, nothing that could alarm Liam into asking her to do this. She'd gone a step further and hacked into the bodyguard's personal iCloud and the findings were… Not good or bad. She jumped when she heard the elevator door open but thankfully it was expected company.

"What is it? What did you find?"

He made those seven steps from the elevator to the desk look like 2 and before she knew it, her boyfriend was towering behind her, shoulder surfing and very intensely eying the picture backed up into the server.

"They didn't…"

There was no radio silence. They were in the middle of their honey moon.

* * *

Notes

An other chapter down as we all suffer from lack of Royals! Ugh!

As usual, please review! Thank you so much for those who have! Feel free to tweet me hrh_Len !

This story will be updated Wednesdays and "Hot Water" on Fridays!

Till next time!


End file.
